


The naked confessions

by Milagro981



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Cute, F/F, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milagro981/pseuds/Milagro981
Summary: Zelda is on a date and the queen of hell doesn't like the idea, but there is nothing she can do to avoid it, she takes a bubble bath until someone interrupts her.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	The naked confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new opportunity, only Faustus is mentioned who is not really involved.

It was Friday night and Lilith was alone with only her bird Stolas, and a few bubbles to keep her company.

Lilith scowled at them for their audacity to look shiny, happy, and pretty when she was feeling like none of the three. She’d endured a lousy day at work and had wanted nothing more than to spend some time talking with Zelda over drinks, but Zelda had politely declined, putting a perfect cap on Lilith’s shitty week.

“Life sucks,” she grumped, sinking further into the cooling water of her tub.

She wouldn’t have felt nearly as pathetic if Zelda had simply been too tired to go out, but no, Zelda had had a date. A date that was clearly killing her, she had imagined that they would go to an art gallery or a restaurant or wherever she dressed and they exhibited her on the arm of a strange wizard. Lilith’s scowl deepened. Bad enough she was alone tonight, but the thought of Zelda with that guy made her nearly nauseous.

Sighing, Lilith rested her head against the lip of the tub and contemplated her ceiling, faintly wondering if it was time to paint. She rolled her eyes at herself at the thought.

Stolas squawked faintly on the bathroom rug, completely disinterested in taking part in Lilith’s pity party. Maybe she should just go to bed, even at eight in the evening, and hopefully wake up to a moderately better day tomorrow.

With the mind in another world, Lilith started to rise, only to squawk in indignation as her bathroom door was abruptly thrust open. Lilith let go of the side of the tub, falling back into the water and sloshing it over the sides. Stolas barked as she was drenched, scrambling to her feet and rushing past Zelda’s ankles on her way out the door.

“Zelda! What the hell?!” Lilith demanded when she saw the high priestess lingering in her doorway.

“I’ve had a epiphany,” Zelda answered, not even apologizing for bursting in on Lilith’s bubble bath uninvited. She stared openly at Lilith, curiosity clear in her emerald eyes.

“I’m naked!” Lilith fired back as she frantically searched the surface of the water to make sure no part of her anatomy was peeking through.

Zelda didn’t look concerned. “I gaze upon the female form every day. Mine as well as that my family and...”

Lilith interrupted "stop", still feeling flustered.

Zelda cocked her head, gazing down at her scowling her queen “okay” she allowed thoughtfully, but she didn’t move. A slow smile began to spread on her features.

“What?” Lilith demanded, feeling self-conscious. She crossed her arms over her bubble-covered chest.

“You’re bashful,” Zelda replied, a hint of amused delight in her tone.

“I’m in my bathtub. Naked. I wasn’t exactly expecting company.” Lilith slid further under the water, feeling the bubbles tickling the underside of her chin.

“So I see,” Zelda answered, the smile firmly staying put. 

“I’m… indisposed,” Lilith added, her voice deepening on the last word. She hoped that was a term Zelda would appreciate and would clue her high priestess to leave until she got dressed. No such luck as Zelda primly closed the toilet lid and sat on it.

“You’ve gotta be kidding,” Lilith grumbled.

“All I can see from here is your head,” Zelda promised.

“This really can’t wait?” Lilith could feel herself giving up already.

“I think it’s waited long enough,” Zelda murmured, her smile slowly fading.

Lilith’s brow furrowed at Zelda’s serious tone. “Did something happen on your date tonight?”

Zelda nodded. “It did. Something that changed everything.”

“He say something to offend you? Did he hurt you?” Lilith started to rise, just barely remembering herself and sinking back into the water.

“He said something… it wasn’t anything cruel. At the time it actually confused me. It was only within the half hour that I realized what he’d meant, so I changed and came over here.”

Lilith’s gaze flickered over her, noting the usual high heels and the short trench coat cinched at her waist. Zelda looked pretty much the same as when she’d left her in the Academy, and Lilith assumed she was still sporting that revealing little dress she’d been wearing. “What?” she muttered.

“Are you asking what he said or did you not understand me?” Zelda wondered.

Lilith shook her head. “What did he say?” She hoped she kept her exasperation out of her voice.

“He said he enjoyed spending time with me, but he could tell my heart was already taken.” Zelda’s features didn’t betray how she felt about that statement, but Lilith could tell in the slight inflection in her tone that the words had bothered her best friend.

Lilith blinked. “Is it?” she asked softly, trying to imagine who might have won Zelda’s heart apart from his family and not liking any of the answers.

“I think so,” Zelda admitted. “I racked my brain,” she continued, “trying to think whom he could possibly be talking about.” She’d actually made a mental list and then had methodically eliminated them, one by one, until she’d been left with only one logical conclusion.

“Did you figure it out?” Lilith asked, almost forgetting she was sitting in a bathtub, completely naked. She was focused exclusively on Zelda, her breath coming short and shallow as she waited for an answer she wasn’t certain she wanted to hear.

“I did,” Zelda said seriously. She looked away for a moment, focusing on her hands where they rested primly in her lap. “I don’t understand how I didn’t see it before.”

“It’s not Faustus, is it?” Lilith muttered, an edge of distaste dripping from her voice.

“Lilith” Zelda scolded.

“Well who else is there?” Lilith wanted to know.

Their eyes met again and Lilith watched as Zelda took a deep breath.

“You,” Zelda said simply.

Lilith felt her eyelids flutter. “Wh…” The statement hit her as hard as a three hundred pound car. Lilith felt her breath leave her in a rush. “Oh wow,” was all she could manage.

“Oh wow?” Zelda replied. “I confess I have romantic feelings for you and all you can say is ‘oh wow?’” Lilith was thankful that Zelda seemed more amused than insulted.

Lilith’s mouth continued to work but nothing came out. She tried to process what felt like a cataclysmic shift in their relationship, wondering vaguely if she might be dreaming all of this, fully aware that it wouldn’t be the first time if she was.

“Lilith,” Zelda prompted. “Say something…”

“You just…” Lilith shook her head. “Are you sure?” she finally whispered, realizing too late that her features had to be betraying her wonder and hope at the news.

Zelda’s slow smile reappeared, but this time it had a sexy lift to it Lilith had never seen directed her way before. She swallowed nervously. “Zelda…” she whispered, her words dying in her mouth when Zelda suddenly stood. Lilith watched, mesmerized, as "her crush" stepped out of her heels and reached for the belt at her waist, hesitating momentarily before she let the trench coat fall open.

Lilith gaped. “That’s pretty sure,” she said breathlessly, her body warming at the sight of all that porcelain skin on display. She pressed herself against the side of the tub as Zelda sauntered closer, anticipating what was about to happen as the trench coat landed on the floor.

“Oh hell” Lilith murmured.

A moment later, Lilith felt warm curves blanket her own as Zelda Spellman slid against her, her welcome weight and heat pinning Lilith down as bubbles coated their skin.

Zelda reveled in the contact, watching Lilith’s eyes close in reaction. When Lilith finally looked at her again, her eyes were dark and hooded.

"Remind me to send a gift to him-", Lilith said, only to have Zelda’s mouth cover hers, stealing her ability to think.

They kissed softly for several minutes, hands hesitantly exploring, before Zelda reluctantly withdrew.

“What?” Lilith breathed.

“You didn’t tell me the water was getting cold.” say Zelda

“I didn’t think you were going to climb in here,” Lilith rejoined, their gazes fencing playfully.

“Not even when I got naked?”

Lilith smiled. “I wasn’t doing much thinking at all when you got naked.”

Zelda seemed pleased by that. “I bet your bed would be warmer,” she purred.

They regarded each other for a long moment, feeling everything that was between them hanging in the balance.

“You sure you want to do this?” Lilith asked seriously. “It changes everything.”

Zelda leaned in, kissing Lilith delicately on the mouth. “It just makes it better,” she said.

“Promise?” Lilith whispered hopefully, unwilling to go a step further without reassurance.

“You have my word,” Zelda declared, her eyes serious.

“Good enough for me,” Lilith decided, wrapping her arms around Zelda and taking her out of the tub.

"I think we can continue in the bedroom." say Zelda


End file.
